A Picnic by the lake at Camp Rock
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mitchie and Shane take thier 2 kids Anthony and Shayla up to Camp Rock to have a picnic lunch by the lake because the spring weather is beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Mitchie is in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch when Shane walks in in sweats and a tight teeshirt and goes over to her.

"Good Morning." he kisses her

"Morning,sleep well?" Mitchie asks him

"I did.'' Shane tells her

Mitchie watches Shane go over to the coffee pot and pour himself a cup.

"so why did you get up so early and what are you doing?" Shane wonders

"I was just thinking hey come on lets pack a picnic up lunch and pack up the kids take them up to Camp Rock and have a picnic lunch on the lake. The weather is beautiful and it's a great day to be outside today what do you say?"

"sounds great." he smiles at his beautiful wife

"good." she nods

"are they up yet?" Shane wonders

"not yet." Mitchie tells him

"so do you want to see if Nate and Caitlyn can maybe or want to come along?" Shane wonders

"awe yea that would be fun but unforturnatly I don't know what they are doing today and they might already be busy." Mitchie tells him

"well we can give them a ring?" he asks her

"okay,maybe later then." Michie tells him

"okay,so can I help you with anything?" Shane wonders

"um yea can you put some pretzels in some sandwhiches for me please?" Mitchie asks him

"sure." Shane tells her

Mitchie hands him the box of sandwhich bags and he opens the pretzels and puts 1-2 hand fulls into the sandwhich bags.

while they are packing and getting the lunches ready there is a little voice that comes over the baby monitor.

"dada." little Shayla says

Mitchie looks up and smiles.

"well, I guess that's my call of duty.'' Shane says

"go I got this." Mitchie tells him

"you sure?" Shane asks her

"yea." Mitchie tells gim

"okay." Shane says and kisses her quick and goes upstairs 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shane goes into Shayla's nursery and sees her wide awake and goes over to her crib ''hey good morning baby.'' Shane says lifting her up and kissing her cheek and brings her over to her diaper changing table and lays her down and changes her diaper pulling a new one on and picks her up and puts her on the floor and gets her crawl around and find her toys while he picks out an outfit for her to wear. Shane pulls out some little jeans and pink shirt that has little cute bugs on it and says daddy's little bug with white socks and her sneakers and sits on the floor with her and gets her dressed and lets her crawl around for a while. A few minutes later Anthony comes in rubbing his eyes and carrying his stuffed puppy dog.

"Daddy?" Anthony says

Shane looks up "oh hey buddy sleep good?" Shane wonders

Anthony nods and Shayla stuffs her whole fist into her mouth and sucks on it but has a smile on her face and is looking at Anthony.

"you hungry bud?" Shane wonders

"yeah." Anthony tells him

"okay well why don't you go and get dressed and then come downstairs for some breakfast." Shane tells him

Anthony just nods and goes to his room to get dressed.

Shane carries Shayla downstairs into the kitchen

Mitchie sees her "morning baby." Mitchie says and kisses her head and gets a big smile from Shayla

"here you want to take her?" Shane asks her

"sure." Mitchie tells him

"okay." Shane says and hands her over

Mitchie takes her and gets her a botle and gets some juice for her out of the fridge and pours it in the bottle and tightens the cap and gives it to her and sits her down in her high chair to get breakfast ready for the kids.

there's a big thud at the bottom of the stairs and Mitchie just rolls her eyes at Anthony jumping down the last 2 steps onto the hardwood floor.

Anthony comes into the kitchen.

"morning bud how many times have we told you not to jump off the stairs?" Mitchie asks him

"sowwy." he says sitting down

Mitchie gives him a bowl full of cereal.

"fank you." Anthony says

"you're welcome buddy." Mitchie says and kisses the top of his head and goes back to getting the lunches ready to be packed up in the cooler

"I'm gonna go work on some music and maybe call my brothers." Shane tells her

"okay hun." Mitchie says and kisses him and watches him leave the kitchen. 


End file.
